


Dean and Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"Here we go again" Dean thought as he shut his alarm off. The beeping noise was becoming so constant that he wondered if he even slept at all. Life of a college student, right? Thankfully he only had one class. Maybe he'd finish early, head over to the coffee shop he worked at, and got home at a decent hour. He still lived with his parents, Renae and Scott. 

Even though he still lived at home, he still followed his parents rules. No cooking after 11 pm, no alcohol in the house, no parties, and no pranks. Ever since he started college, he'd felt as though he'd gotten a lot more freedom. His best friend since birth, Kinsley, had been accepted into Yale University. He chose to stay close to home so he could help his parents with his younger siblings. He'd gotten many offers, Yale, Harvard, Johns Hopkins, even Vanderbilt. He decided to attend UGA. They had a wonderful veterinarian department. It also helped him to help his parents raise his younger siblings, Seamus, Lexington, Jackson, and Kennedy. His mom was also pregnant with her first girl, Dean couldn't wait. He loved having his brothers, being the oldest allowed him to be a role model for them, but having a little sister? He's wanted that for a while. 

College hadn't been what he was expecting. He was expecting more classes and more work. What he got were professors who were late, didn't give out assignments, and who just didn't care. To think, he had six more years of this. 

He found a job at the local school café, Caffeinate. He loved being able to make people happy with their drinks. He made some new friends that worked there like Hanson, Carson, and Vanessa. He'd only been there a few months, but those people already felt like family. He'd go out with them on the weekends, study for finals with them. They were all studying different things. Vanessa, or Ness as Dean liked to call her, was studying human resources. Hanson was studying to be an environmental lawyer, and Carson wanted to be a history professor.

* * *

 


End file.
